Crazy Crossover Quiz
by Lyrical-Nerd
Summary: Take 12 of your favorite cartoon/anime characters and answer random questions with them! Contains characters from Bleach, Fruits Basket, and Sailor Moon! This is meant to be funny, any flames will be used to light the Bunsen burner in my chemistry lab.


**Okay, so I got this quiz from HinataStar, who writes the awesome story "An Arrow's Wind". Go check it out! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Fruits Basket, Sailor Moon, or any of the characters from these animes/manga. I also do not own the Hokey-Pokey song. ;D**

Crazy quiz:

Characters: 1. Orihime (Bleach) 2. Toshiro (Bleach) 3. Kyo (Fruits Basket) 4. Shigure (Fruits Basket) 5. Tohru (Fruits Basket) 6. Ami (Sailor Moon) 7. Ichigo (Bleach) 8. Yoruichi (Bleach) 9. Uryu (Bleach) 10. Rukia (Bleach) 11. Urahara (Bleach) 12. Yuki (Fruits Basket)

**1) 4 invites 11, 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?**

Kyo: Shigure, why are you inviting me? I live at your house! And who are these other people?

Yoruichi: Kisuke, do you have any idea who these people are?

Urahara: No, but since they offered, we might as well go.

Shigure: Tohru, we're having three guests for dinner tonight!

Kyo: Since when am I a guest?! Stupid dog…

Shigure: Oh, and be sure to make some leek soup, Tohru! It's delicious!

Kyo: WHAT?! No!! Tohru, don't listen to Shigure! It's only two guests, and please _don't_ make leek soup!

**2) 9 tries to get 5 and 12 to go to a strip club. **

Uryu: I would never do such a thing!

Yuki: I don't really want to go…

Tohru: Oh, well I don't want to go either…

Kyo: What's this I hear about someone trying to take Tohru to a strip club?! I'm gonna kill them!

Uryu: *backs away cautiously*

Tohru: Oh no Kyo, you don't have to do that, really…

**3) 10 needs to stay at a friend's house for the night. Who does 10 choose 1, 9 or 6? **

Rukia: Hmm…

Orihime: Kuchiki-san! Come stay at my house! We'll have lots of fun with Matsumoto-san and eat sandwiches with peanut butter and honey!

Rukia: *stares* Peanut butter and honey actually sounds normal- I mean, of course Orihime!

Orihime: Yay! We'll also have ramen with bananas and wasabi!

Rukia: *sweatdrops* Uryu?

Uryu: Sorry, but I don't think my father will agree to having a Shinigami in the house…

**4) 1 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...Their reaction?**

Rukia: Finally! It finally happened!

Ichigo: What the heck are you doing here, Rukia?!

Orihime: *blushes* Er, hi Kuchiki-san…

Rukia: Congratulations Orihime! Ichigo, if you hurt her, I'll kill you!

Ichigo: But why did you walk in suddenly?!

Rukia *shrugs* Because it's what the question says I did…

**5) 3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens? **

Kyo: But I love Tohru!

Ami: I'm very sorry Kyo-san, but with school and my Senshi duties, I have no time for dating.

Yoruichi: Kyo-kun! Do you want some milk?

Kyo: *To Yoruichi* No thank you! *to himself* what's with this crazy cat lady?

**6) 4 jumps 11 in a dark alleyway. Who comes to the rescue? 10, 2 or 7? **

Ichigo: Can't Urahara rescue himself with his Zanpaktou?

Rukia: Probably. Let's wait and see what he does. In the meantime, I'll draw the next Shinigami Work Diary!

Ichigo: *rolls eyes* Not the Chappy drawings again… oh hey Toshiro.

Toshiro: Who is this "Shigure", anyway? And my name is Hitsugaya-taicho! *glares at Ichigo*

Urahara: Ah Shigure-san, so nice to see you again!

Shigure: Nice to see you too, Urahara-san. Let's go have some sake or coffee or something!

Urahara: Sure!

Ichigo/Toshiro/Rukia: *sweatdrop* They know each other?

**7) 1 decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later…what is happening? **

Orihime: *To audience* Okay, so the next step is to add lots and lots of leeks to the stew!

Kyo: Gah, not the leeks again! I hate leeks!

Orihime: Now, add some cat-shaped crackers on the side, and you're done making your Zodiac Cat soup!

Kyo: What?! Where did you get this recipe?

Orihime: Um, somebody named "ZodiacDog" emailed it to me and asked me to make a cooking show about it… so I did.

Kyo: Shigure… *stomps off*

Orihime: Next week I'll teach you how to make onigiri with honey and red bean paste!

**8) 5 is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 do?**

Uryu: I'll get Orihime to heal her!

Kyo: Tohru was in a car crash?! Gah! I'm sorry I threatened to kill you, Uryu, just make sure Tohru's okay!

Uryu: Okay, I found Orihime!

Kyo: Can you heal her, Orihime?

Orihime: I'll do my best!

**9) 3 has to marry 8, 4 or 9. Who does 3 choose? **

Kyo: Hm, let's see… not you, Shigure, and not you either, Uryu…

Uryu: That's fine with me…

Kyo: So I guess I have to choose the crazy cat lady.

Yoruichi: Oh, so I'm "Crazy Cat Lady"? Should I call you "Cat Boy with Anger Issues"?

Kyo: *sweatdrops* Or I suppose I could call you Yoruichi…

**10) 7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?**

Toshiro: Kurosaki! Why did you kidnap me? And why are you asking this girl to hug you as a ransom?

Ichigo: It wasn't me! Kon must have done it while I was out killing Hollows last night!

_**(Okay, so I added a bonus character…)**_

Kon: *pops up* Yes, it was me! Now let me have my ransom! *leaps for Tohru*

Ichigo: *catches Kon in mid-air and throws him in the corner* Shut up.

**11) 10 gets to meet either 1 or 6. Who do you choose?**

Rukia: Well, I already know Orihime, so I guess I choose Ami!

Ami: Thank you! You know, we have similar powers.

Rukia: Really? *Ami nods* That's so cool! Let's go get some ice cream! Do you like rabbits?

**12) 10 challenges 4 to a chariot race. Why?**

Rukia: Because I felt like it, and also because he answered my phone when nii-sama called.

Ichigo: Why would that make you challenge him to a chariot race?

Rukia: He pretended to be my boyfriend and then talked about perverted things!

Ichigo: Byakuya's gonna kill him…

Rukia: Not if I beat him in the chariot race! Then I get to kill him first!

**  
13) Everyone gangs up on 3. Does 3 have a chance in hell?**

Kyo: Of course I do!

Yuki: Are you sure about that?

Kyo: Oh crap, I forgot that Yuki's here too. If Yuki wasn't here, then I definitely would.

Ichigo: But what about our Zanpaktous and Uryu's Quincy powers?

Kyo: Okay, maybe I don't really have a chance…

**14) Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except for 8. How does 8 react? **

Rukia/Toshiro: We're getting married?! Since when?!

Ichigo: Since right now, obviously… Congratulations, by the way. And Toshiro, you might want to make sure Byakuya can't find you.

Toshiro: Kurosaki! You aren't supposed to be in this question! And my name is still Hitsugaya-taicho!

Yoruichi: Aw Rukia-san! I'm hurt that you didn't invite me!

Rukia: But I didn't even know I was getting married until five seconds ago!

**15) Why is 11 afraid of 7?**

Urahara: Hmm… why am I afraid of Kurosaki-san…?

Ichigo: You're afraid of me?

Urahara: *thinks for a moment* Nope! I'm not afraid of Kurosaki-san at all! *grins*

**16) 5 gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go?**

Tohru: Okay everyone! I'm going to tell you a story about how the reincarnations of the Chinese zodiac animals were freed from a curse!

Kyo: *sweatdrops* But that actually happened to us…

**17) 1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens? And why are they late?**

Toshiro: We're still getting married?!

Orihime: Ahh, I'm sorry to be late, but I accidentally tripped and fell on the way here, and when I got up again, it started raining. So then I had to go inside a store to buy an umbrella, but the store I went to didn't have any umbrellas… *continues rambling for several minutes* …And after the alien robots made peace with the little blue men, they let me get off the spaceship and come to the wedding.

Rukia: *sweatdrops* That's okay, Orihime. We aren't really going to get married.

**  
18) 7 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at 6's house. What happens?**

Uryu: Why did we get drunk anyway?

Ichigo: What I'd like to know is why there were so many Chappy bunnies! *shivers* They were everywhere!

Ami: Oh, erm, I recently became a fan of Chappy, thanks to Rukia, but I only have three Chappies. You guys had a staring contest with them until you fell asleep. The Chappies won.

**19) Everyone gets together and start protesting something outside of 12's house. What are they protesting? What does 12 do? **

Yuki: I would ask why they're protesting outside my house, first of all…

Kyo: _I'm_ protesting against Shigure because he keeps telling other people to make leek soup when I'm around! I _really _hate leeks!

Everyone else: This is a protest?

Urahara: Yoruichi and I came here because we were invited to dinner again.

Orihime: I came because Tohru-san was going to give me some new recipes.

Ami: And I came here because I was going to borrow Shigure-san's new book.

Kyo: So why are the rest of you here?

Everyone: *shrugs* Because we felt like coming here…

Shigure: And I happen to like leek soup, and you just happen to be around every time I ask somebody to make it, Kyo.

**  
20) 9 murders 2's best friend, 7. What does 2 do to get back at them?**

Toshiro: Kurosaki is not my best friend! That position is reserved for Hinamori!

Ichigo: Why the heck did you kill me, Uryu?! I guess it doesn't matter so much, since you only killed my body, and I can use a gigai instead… but still!

Uryu: It was an accident, I swear! You moved in front of me right as I shot an arrow at the Hollow behind you! I was trying to help you!

Toshiro: I suppose I'll have to take you to Soul Society for a trial, Uryu, since you did commit murder using Quincy powers…

Uryu: It was accidental!

**21) 6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does 6 save himself/herself or 1? **

Ami: As a Sailor Senshi, it's my duty to protect others, so I will definitely save Orihime!

**22) Out of everyone, who is most likely to fail at life?**

Kyo/Yuki: Shigure…

Shigure: Ah, but you forgot! I'm already a successful author!

Kyo: But you're also a pervert… and you'll probably do something illegal someday.

**23) 5 and 12 are trapped in a cave. 4 comes to rescue them. What happens?**

Yuki: Now why did it have to be Shigure that came to rescue us?

Shigure: That hurts my feelings, Yuki. You know that I'm an expert at search and rescue!

Yuki: *mumbles something*

Shigure: What?

Yuki: *sighs* I said you're good at search and rescue because you're the dog from the zodiac…

Shigure: That's very true, but it hurts my feelings! Come on Tohru, let's go back to the house and leave Yuki here.

Tohru: Oh, um, but he should come with us, right? I mean, he was trapped in the cave too… and he lives at your house…

Shigure: Fine, but don't make any of his favorite foods for dinner tonight!

**24) 3 and 7 start a day camp for children. What happens?**

Kyo: Little kids are okay, as long as they don't kick me or anything.

Ichigo: I'll do this day camp thing as long as Nel doesn't show up…

*Nel pops up* _**(Yes, another bonus character!)**_

Nel: Itsygo! Pesche and Dondochakka signed me up for this camp! Now you can give me piggyback rides _all day_!

Ichigo: *faceplants*

Kyo: So you must be Nel?

Nel: That's right, and who are you? Why do you look like Itsygo?

Kyo: I'm Kyo, and… because I was born this way?

Nel: Not good enough! Don't copy Itsygo! *kicks Kyo and runs back to Hueco Mundo*

Kyo: Gah! Okay, the Happy Bleached Basket Day Camp is now officially closed forever.

Ichigo: Dude, we really should have come up with a shorter name…

**25) 4, 6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey and 8 and 11 walk in. What happens?**

Ichigo: You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out… _why the heck am I doing this?_

Ami: You put your right hand in... _I'm afraid I'm not very good at dancing…_

Shigure: And you shake it all about! You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself around…

Urahara: THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT! EVERYBODY!

Shigure/Urahara/Yoruichi: You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out, you put your left foot in, and you shake it all about!

Ichigo: Ami, I don't think they're going to notice if we leave… *glances at the three people still dancing crazily* so let's go somewhere where things make sense.

Ami: I agree. *leaves with Ichigo*

Shigure/Urahara/Yoruichi: You do the Hokey-Pokey and you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!

Urahara: Ah, it looks as though Kurosaki-san and Mizuno-san have gone away. Too bad…

**26) 1 starts to write a fan-fiction where 9 and 10 are going out. What is 2's reaction?**

Toshiro: I thought Rukia was supposed to be married to me…

Rukia: I'm not married to or going out with anyone! It's just a fan fiction! You know, like this one that we're still stuck in? It's all hypothetical!

Uryu: This is embarrassing…

Orihime: Oh, uh, sorry… I just thought that nine and ten would go well together, since they're next to each other when you're counting! Heheh…

Uryu/Toshiro/Rukia: *sweatdrop*

**27) 7 makes an apple pie. Is it any good?**

Ichigo: Here guys, I just tried to make this apple pie.

Orihime: Mm, it's delicious, Kurosaki-kun! Where did you learn to make it?

Ichigo: Heh, Yuzu taught me how…

Kyo: Orihime's right. Now if Yuki had been the one to make this pie… that would be another story.

Yuki: Unfortunate, but true. I mean about me making the pie. Your pie is very good, Ichigo.

**  
28) 11 and 4 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?**

Urahara: This is unfortunate, Shigure-san. What should we do?

Shigure: Hmm… I suppose we could walk to the grocery store that's five minutes down the road!

Urahara: Excellent suggestion! Let's go!

**29) It's 12's birthday. What would everyone get him/her?**

Tohru: I'll make a special birthday cake for Yuki!

Orihime: I'll help you, Tohru-san!

Shigure: I'll give him an autographed copy of my latest book!

Toshiro: I've heard that he likes gardening… so I'll give him some vegetable seeds or something…

Rukia: I'll make him a special card with Chappy bunnies!

Uryu: I'll sew some gardening gloves for him.

Kyo: I'll get him a cookbook so he can learn to make food without burning it…

Urahara: I'm giving him a gift card to my store! Candy has a 15% discount right now!

Yoruichi: I'll offer him some combat lessons.

Ami: I'll get him a book that I read recently. It was about something called the Soul Society…

Ichigo: Uh… I'll make another apple pie, since he liked it so much…

Yuki: Thank you all very much! These are wonderful gifts!

* * *

**Now you can go make your own quiz! Don't forget to review, please! :D**

**~DancerGrl16~ ^-^**

* * *


End file.
